


Евангелие обмана

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Trolling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Изая стал Изаей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Евангелие обмана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gospel of Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94932) by [thereisafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Durarara.  
> Бета: Mortiferum.

  
_Выносите большие гитары,  
У вас есть имя пророка._  
"Gareth Brown Says", McLusky

Впервые Изая узнает значение своего имени благодаря школьному проекту. Их учитель японского, решив сделать свои уроки более применимыми в жизни учеников, задает им выяснить значения своих имен и на следующий день рассказать о результатах в классе.

Как его имя пишется, Изая знает — благодаря кропотливым усилиям матери, — хотя запомнить порядок штрихов довольно сложно. Больше всего Изаю раздражает, что он сидит рядом с Акирой: самое простое по написанию имя, особенно по сравнению с его.

У Изаи не выходит найти нужную комбинацию иероглифов в пыльном, пожелтевшем словаре имен. Тогда он принимается искать отдельные кандзи в обычном словаре и понимает, что эти два кандзи никогда не объединяют для составления имени, и даже если так сделать, полученное слово, скорее всего, вовсе не читалось бы как _Изая_.

Но ему нужно что-то сказать на устном выступлении, иначе все над ним будут смеяться, поэтому Изая садится смотреть повторы американских мультиков и ждет, пока мать вернется домой, чтобы ее расспросить.

Он узнает, что его имя возникло в результате попытки родителей сказать «Исаия» на японском. Им понравилась идея назвать одного из своих детей в честь пророка — того, кто не стал бы говорить ничего, кроме истины, того, кто близок к Богу, кто любит человечество. Мать показывает ему подходящие отрывки из Библии и читает их вслух, помогая Изае произносить трудные слова, когда он путается в кандзи.

Когда Изая на следующий день идет в школу, у него полностью готово выступление о своем имени. Он записал то, что сказала ему мать, а также провел небольшое собственное исследование, и теперь стоит перед классом, готовый рассказать все, что узнал.

Изая смотрит на лист бумаги и, сам не зная, почему, не хочет никому говорить правду о своем имени.

Когда он открывает рот, оттуда выходят только слова лжи. Родители взяли его имя из английской песни и добавили кандзи для благозвучия. Он подробно описывает вымышленную гадалку, которую его родители якобы посетили, мнимые споры родителей с бабушкой насчет «современного имени», и время заканчивается как раз тогда, когда Изая собирается придумать историю своего рождения — что-нибудь в библейском стиле.

Никто ничего не подозревает, учитель призывает класс поаплодировать столь подробному докладу, и Изая купается во внимании.

***

Изая часто болеет, а зима в этом году выдается необыкновенно холодной. Мать покупает ему пушистый пуховик, в котором он похож на синюю пастилу. Меховые капюшон и рукава в сочетании с его пухлыми щеками и маленькими руками заставляют людей в супермаркетах ворковать над ним и говорить матери, что она воспитала чудесного сына.

Изая не в полной мере осознает причины такого поведения, но понимает достаточно, чтобы бессовестно этим пользоваться, горстями запихивая бесплатные конфеты от владельцев магазинов в огромные карманы пуховика.

Он догадывается, что дело было в пуховике, а не в нем, когда снова идет с матерью по магазинам. Уже теплее, Изая в простой футболке, и единственный комментарий, который получает его мать, о том, что ее сын до сих пор не растерял детскую пухлость, — не сравнить с фонтаном комплиментов, к которым он привык зимой: «Какой очаровательный ребенок, какой милый, если бы только мой сын выглядел так же». Его карманы остаются пустыми, без сладостей, и Изая ощущает какую-то потерю.

Когда мать берет его в магазин в следующий раз, Изая собирает информацию путем наблюдения. Пока она выбирает лук, он слышит высокий визг. Обернувшись, Изая видит молодую женщину, воркующую над ребенком в коляске. Малыш одет в пижаму Doraemon Onesie, пастельно-голубую, с прелестным рисунком в виде робота-кошки спереди.

В остальном это самый уродливый ребенок, которого Изая видел. Он морщит нос от отвращения.

Эта тенденция наблюдается во время всего похода по магазинам. Дети с ничем не примечательной внешностью получают много внимания только потому, что на них милые ботиночки с кроликами, или шляпка Hello Kitty, или джемпер Piyo Piyo.

К следующей поездке по магазинам он просит мать купить ему шапочку Badtz-Maru. Сперва она отказывается из-за высокой цены, но Изая примеряет шапку и жалобно смотрит на мать. Она просто тает, глядя на торчащие из-под низа спутанные волосы и умильное выражение лица сына, и отводит его к кассе.

Бирку сразу отрезают, чтобы он мог тут же надеть обновку, и Изая прогуливается по универмагу с матерью, очаровывая всех на своем пути. Он разговаривает высоким писклявым голосом, заученным благодаря неделям подражания ужасным драмам с детьми-переростками и говорящим животным из аниме-сериалов; указывает на вещи и спрашивает мать, что это такое, и тем самым повышает количество позитивного внимания к себе.

Он знает, что это просто толпа женщин среднего возраста, и они ведут себя так лишь потому, что привлечены созданным им образом. Но на мгновение, когда десяток женщин следуют за ним, воркуют, ловя каждое его слово, Изая чувствует, что все человечество любит его.

Восхитительное ощущение.

***

В одиннадцать Изая самопровозглашенный мастер манипуляции. Минимум пять девочек в классе преданы ему, а большая часть мальчиков убеждена, что он из них самый крутой. Изая идеально симулирует заинтересованность в чем угодно и получает хорошие оценки по всем предметам. Они могли бы быть совсем высокими, но Изая понял, что куда предпочтительнее демонстрировать хоть один явный недостаток, так что учителя не осознают, что он достаточно умен, чтобы водить их всех за нос. Кроме того, это позволяет ему избежать ненужных проблем из-за зависти одноклассников.

Также Изае очень, очень скучно. Он научился управлять всеми, кто его окружает, и даже провоцирование ссор между девочками в классе не может развеять его скуку. Ни одно хобби не удерживает его интерес надолго, по всей комнате Изаи разбросаны полусобранные модели Gundam и незаконченные самолетики.

Именно в этот момент он обнаруживает интернет.

Это поразительно. Ему даже не нужно быть собой, не нужно ограничиваться только одними этнической принадлежностью, полом и местом жительства; он может быть кем-то совсем другим.

Изая начинает с малого: притворяется девочкой среди мальчиков. Некоторые его одноклассники сидят на одном IRC сервере, и Изая выбирает чат, где больше всего пользователей мужского пола. Он посвящен Shonen Jump, и Изая изо всех сил старается не потерять нить разговора, ради чего между уроками получает от Кусакабе сводку о последних событиях в мире манги.

Он называет себя Ханако.

В чате все совершенно ошеломлены, что девочка интересуется тем же, чем и они, и даже не расспрашивают его (ее), зато начинают флиртовать и соревноваться за ее внимание. Если даже образ Изаи и дает осечки, и временами он допускает неточности, они не замечают: слишком заняты тем, чтобы произвести на Ханако впечатление своими знаниями. Они очарованы одержимостью Ханако паршивыми мальчишескими группами вроде Petunia Boyz и Rainbow Team и впечатлены тем, что она имеет представление даже о сюжетах малоизвестной манги.

Так продолжается несколько недель, и Изае довольно весело, но все заканчивается, когда в чате появляется Марон.

Марон девочка. Быть может, даже настоящая. Скорее всего, так и есть, потому что Изае не хотелось бы признавать, что кто-то смог притворяться лучше, чем он.

Она гораздо больше знает о вещах, которыми Изая якобы интересуется. О сёнэн-манге она знает даже больше него. У Изаи нет времени искать информацию посреди разговора, потому что Марон отвечает слишком быстро, и она так взволнована тем, что еще одна девочка в чате любит Rainbow Team, что расспрашивает Ханако о каждой их песне и о цвете волос солиста в музыкальных клипах.

Изая изо всех сил пытается успевать за Марон, но это слишком даже для него. Он совершает ошибку и неправильно называет песню, и Марон заявляет, что это совершенно неверно. Он путает одного персонажа манги с другим, в ответ на что Марон хихикает (она даже печатает «хихихи») и рекомендует Ханако купить официальный фанбук.

Мальчики в чате смеются над неосведомленностью Ханако. Хотя, возможно, они находят это милым — о, кого он пытается обмануть? Единственная девочка, о которой они думают, скорее всего, Марон. Ханако давно забыта.

Изая выключает монитор и жмет на кнопку питания на процессоре, пока компьютер не перестает жужжать и все лампочки не гаснут. Он вернется в чаты, когда почувствует, что узнал достаточно: как притворяться кем-то другим, как лгать так хорошо, что сказанное кажется истиной, и как мстить глупым девчонкам.

Он смотрит в пустой экран и пытается придумать себе новое хобби.

***

Когда Изая начинает ходить в среднюю школу, Шинра заключает с ним пари. Шинра вовсе не азартен, а также убежден, что Изая является воплощением дьявола, несмотря на все усилия последнего. Изая не знает, почему они продолжают разговаривать, раз оба ничего не могут друг другу предложить, но должен признать, что Шинра самый интересный человек из всех, кого он знает.

Шинра держит пари, что Изая не может победить парня по имени Хэйваджима Шизуо. Шинра организует им встречу, раз уж они ходят в одну и ту же школу. Если Изае удается уложить Шизуо в драке или с помощью обмана ему понравиться, Изая победит.

Когда Изая спрашивает, на что ставит Шинра, Шинра улыбается и отказывается отвечать — ведь Изая точно не сможет выиграть.

Изая тоже не азартен: он делает ставки, только если уверен в победе. Однако предложение Шинры весьма увлекательное, так что Изая соглашается, раз уж нет никакого штрафа за проигрыш. Следующие несколько дней он проводит, выясняя, кто такой Хэйваджима Шизуо.

Вопреки своему имени (Кандзи в имени Хэйваджима Шизуо читаются как «мирный остров» и «безмятежный человек»), Шизуо отнюдь не мирный и безмятежный. Везде, где появляется, он оставляет за собой разрушительный след. Он красится в блондина — и Изая вспоминает шутки о тупых блондинках, но в случае Шизуо это скорее выступает в роли предупреждения, что он потенциально опасен. Изае везет стать свидетелем одного из боев Шизуо в кафетерии, и он испытывает отвращение. Шизуо дерется так, словно пытается уничтожить все на своем пути — бездумно наносит удары, которые могли бы положить конец чьей-то жизни, будь они более систематичны. Ноздри Шизуо раздуваются, когда он раскидывает вокруг столы, оставляя вмятины в металле от нажатия кончиками пальцев. В этом нет ни мастерства, ни изящества; ничего, кроме звериной ярости. Шизуо враг всему, чем Изая так дорожит, — тщательному планированию, тонкости, притворству, уловкам, — и если оставить его в живых и без присмотра, он может испортить Изае все планы.

Изае придется его остановить.

За день до их встречи Изая меняет одежду. Обычно он носит традиционную японскую форму — хоть и официальная форма академии Райра в западном стиле — длинную, черную, с жестким воротником и золотыми пуговицами. Под нее Изая надевает белую рубашку с длинными рукавами. Застегивать ее долго, но это того стоит: форма подчеркивает его уникальность, благодаря ней он производит впечатление человека, которому наплевать на соблюдение школьных правил, к тому же его вид привлекает девушек, что тоже не лишнее.

Но теперь Изая готовится к бою и переодевается в красную водолазку. Он слегка изменил запасной комплект формы: поменял длинный черный пиджак на укороченную куртку, которую оставил наполовину расстегнутой. Короткая куртка должна обеспечить быстроту движений, а красный цвет должен привлечь внимание Шизуо: как в городской легенде о том, что быки реагируют на красный плащ матадора. Это не правда, конечно, — быки реагируют на движения матадора, — но время от времени Изая позволяет себе быть поэтичным. Он занимает выгодную позицию для наблюдения сверху, ища в толпе светлую макушку, и удивляется, когда Шизуо замечает его присутствие.

Их первая официальная встреча происходит на следующий день, после школы. Девочки щебечут, что красный, безусловно, цвет Изаи, когда его телефон подает звуковой сигнал: сообщение от Шинры с местом и временем встречи. Изая разгоняет своих почитателей и неспешно идет к футбольному полю. Он приходит как раз к тому моменту, когда Шизуо отбрасывает в сторону последнего из противников.

Шизуо крепко сжимает от ярости зубы. Школе явно придется поставить новые футбольные ворота, не говоря уже о вывернутом дерне на поле. Грудой свалены неудачливые жертвы, стонущие от боли.

Шизуо поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо на Изаю.

Изая снисходительно хлопает, и Шизуо просто слетает с катушек — Изае повезло, что у него было с собой достаточно денег, чтобы подкупить водителя грузовика. Водитель чувствует себя достаточно виноватым, чтобы начать лихорадочно сигналить, но не настолько, чтобы вовремя затормозить, и Шизуо с ужасным звуком подбрасывает в воздух, словно тряпичную куклу; он резко приземляется на мостовую.

Лежа там, Шизуо олицетворяет собой образ мессии. Весь дрожащий, он распластан на дороге; на форме проступают свежие пятна крови. Наконец у Изаи появился достойный противник, сила мускулов против силы его мозгов. Конечно, он бы скорее предпочел интеллектуальную игру в кошки-мышки, но адреналин так и скачет, и Изая полагает, что у такого рода развлечений тоже есть свои преимущества. Шизуо в агонии так красив, что Изая испытывает трепет.

Вот как все будет, пока один из них не умрет.

И если Шизуо собирается взять на себя роль страдающего спасителя, то Изае, видимо, придется стать дьяволом.

***

Из разговоров девушек в классе Изая узнает, что, по-видимому, крайне важное место в жизни японских школьниц занимает одержимость новейшей и самой популярной мужской группой, Sunny Lovers Express. Это одна из групп, которые продюссирует J*Entertainment, преемник Rainbow Team. Солиста зовут Финни, и он якобы реинкарнация британского водяного из четырнадцатого века. Если Изая хочет понять психику современной японской девушки, ему, вероятно, следует начать с Sunny Lovers Express.

Плейлист Изаи начинает состоять из одних лишь песен Sunny Lovers Express. Телевизор он включает только для того, чтобы узнать последние новости по теме: как парикмахер Финни рассказывает, каким образом он придает волосами Финни тот самый идеальный оттенок бирюзового, или о новой линии макияжа Финни. Конечно, Финни единственный, кто имеет значение, — на семь остальных участников группы всем наплевать, даже если они и утверждают обратное.

Когда Изая чувствует, что готов, он выбирает подходящий ник (Виолет) и регистрируется на неофициальном форуме. Форум очень большой, и первые несколько сообщений Виолет остаются незамеченным в огромном потоке приветственных комментариев. Очевидное решение — постить больше, и так Изая и поступает. Он заваливает форум своими мыслями о яое по Sunny Lovers, он узнает привычные на форуме шутки и сокращения, он критикует решения J*Entertainment, и, конечно, он подлизывается к пользователям с самым большимим количеством сообщений и крупнейшими подписями.

Постепенно статус Виолет на форуме меняется с «новичок» на «фанат», растет количество знакомств Изаи среди постоянных посетителей. Он понимает, что добился своего, когда один из постов Виолет становится общефорумной шуткой. Когда новый юзер спрашивает, что это за шутка, трое пользователей одновременно пишут ник Изаи.

У форума невероятный потенциал для сбора информации. Пользователи в курсе каждого аспекта жизни Финни — от еды, которую он ест (суши оторо), до белья, которое он носит (Calvin Klein), — и они умеют предсказывать поступки Финни, используя мельчайшие крохи информации. Изае нетрудно принимать участие в этом аспекте жизни форума: это похоже на его систему шантажа в школе, только в гораздо большем масштабе. Он замечает, что перенимает некоторые привычки Финни, чтобы лучше его понять, — хотя носить туфли на платформе в повседневной жизни Изая отказывается. Суши, однако, восхитительны.

Изая быстро завоевывает репутацию своими точными предсказаниями местонахождения Финни на ежедневной основе, и восхищение, которым осыпают Виолет, вызывает у Изаи улыбку. Через два месяца он становится неотъемлемой частью форума.

Однажды ночью, когда Изая смотрит выпуск новостей о Sunny Lovers, его осеняет. Финни собирается покинуть группу. В последнее время Финни был все больше недоволен остальными членами группы, а его успешная эпизодическая роль в драме может привести к смене певческой карьеры на актерскую. Он даже покрасил волосы в относительно нормальный оттенок коричневого, — быть может, собирается играть главную роль в новом сериале, в котором еще не сообщили о выборе основного актера. Скорее всего, уход Финни будет объявлен через две недели, во время запланированного появления группы на утреннем ток-шоу.

Он лихорадочно проверяет форум, но никто не прочитал те же статьи, не посмотрел на те же фотографии и не пришел к такому же выводу, что Изая, — они все еще жадно размышляют о следующем клипе, о том, какие песни будут на новом альбоме, и надеются, что у Финни поднимется настроение и он не будет таким угрюмым. Изая — Виолет — не чувствует необходимости просвещать их, вместо этого он неистово раздумывает, как использовать эту возможность. Вариантов столько, что Изая не знает, какой выбрать, однако в итоге решает остановиться на одном из классических приемов, который хотел опробовать с тех пор, как впервые увидел его в действии.

Для начала Изая регистрирует новую учетную запись. Он делает вид, что это сестра Виолет. Десять сообщений, разбросанных по темам в течение недели, чтобы представить себя на форуме. Виолет оставляет сообщения в тех же темах, прося завсегдатаев позаботиться о своей сестре.

В то же время он от имени Виолет постит в разделе оффтопа на форуме, что ее отношения закончились, что она совершенно подавлена и только новый альбом Sunny Lovers сможет ее подбодрить. Другие пользователи ей сочувствуют, постят фотографии Финни со смешными подписями и рассказывают Виолет о своих жизненных ситуациях. Изая отвечает на каждое сообщение, изо всех сил стараясь звучать тоскливо и удрученно. Такое положение дел продолжается до субботы.

Субботнее утро яркое и солнечное, и девочки-подростки по всей Японии на ногах, потому что Sunny Lovers в гостях на утреннем ток-шоу. После веселого обмена шутками с семью другими членами группы ведущие обращают внимание на Финни, в то время как остальные участники сидят на фоне и явно нервничают. Ведущие подкалывают Финни насчет русалочьей родословной и спрашивают, как он справляется с сухой погодой.

Финни широко улыбается, когда они спрашивают о следующем альбоме группы, и объявляет, что собирается продолжить актерскую карьеру. В студии потрясенно выдыхают, кто-то из младших зрителей в аудитории визжит и падает в обморок.

Изая ничего не может с собой поделать. Он смеется.

Он долго, неторопливо завтракает, смотря на часы, пока не решает, что прошло уже достаточно времени. Относит посуду в раковину — он помоет ее позже — и открывает ноутбук.

Пост уже подготовлен, нужно лишь добавить свежую информацию. Изая дополняет текст и пытается выбрать между двумя черновиками — будет ли «убить себя» более удачным оборотом речи, чем «покинуть этот мир»? Решения, решения. Он печатает новый длинный абзац о том, как Финни предал своих поклонников, лишив музыкальную индустрию своего ангельского голоса, и как Виолет не видит смысла жить в мире без Sunny Lovers. Прощальное письмо Виолет заканчивается пылким признанием в любви к Финни и желанием переродиться русалкой, чтобы она могла встретиться с Финни снова.

Изая публикует предсмертное письмо Виолет в новой теме, затем идет мыть посуду. Он даже не читает ответы.

Следующее сообщение Изая пишет десять часов спустя, от лица сестры Виолет. Оно переполнено ненавистью к Финни за то, что Виолет умерла из-за него, к J*Entertainment за то, что дали Финни уйти, к остальным членам группы за то, что из-за них Финни бросил музыку, и к парню Виолет за то, что разбил ей сердце.

За три минуты набирается двадцать ответов, и Изая понимает, что его план определенно сработает.

Две недели спустя Изая стоит на месте, с которого открывается хороший вид на здание J*Entertainment, и смотрит на галдящую толпу девушек, пытающихся выбить дверь. Они подняли высокий немелодичный визг — возможно, пытаются спеть одну из песен Финни. Охранник нерешительно приближается к бесформенной массе и пытается их отогнать. Его тут же колотят плакатами и расцарапывают наманикюренными ногтями. Он кричит от боли и пятится назад, возится с рацией, вызывая подкрепление.

У каждой девушки на запястье повязана фиолетовая ленточка, и они жаждут крови.

Изая не знает, как он сможет это превзойти, но уверен, что будет пытаться всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

***

Раз ничего интересного не происходит, Изая находится в поисках нового хобби.

От скуки он посещает случайные форумы, лениво пролистывая изображения котят в чайных чашках и аниме персонажей в забавных стоп-кадрах, когда наталкивается на приглашение на таинственный сайт. К нему прилагается пароль, и Изая копирует его в поле ввода: ему слишком лень класть руки на клавиатуру и печатать.

Сайт загружается, и Изая просматривает форумы. Его глаза расширяются. На данный момент в сайте нет ничего особенного — скорее всего, его создал какой-то ребенок, оплативший хостинг с кредитной карты родителей. Тем не менее, Изая один из немногих, кто постигает истинный потенциал этой концепции: если этот «секретный клуб» сможет достичь критической массы, то существует высокая вероятность, что некоторым людям, которым достаточно скучно, чтобы присоединиться к этой группе, также будет достаточно скучно, чтобы невольно распространять хаос по желанию Изаи.

Нужен лишь небольшой толчок.

Изая начинает всюду публиковать приглашения на сайт. Когда форумы, которые он знает, заканчиваются, он переходит на случайные и оставляет приглашения на них. Создатель сайта делает то же самое, так что Изая всего лишь помогает привести в его группу больше людей.

Когда создатель объявляет, что приглашения закрыты, Изая беспечно игнорирует его пожелания, пересылая пригласительные сообщения некоторым своим знакомым. В конце концов, даже хорошо, что в Долларах будет пара сильных людей: позже их членство может пригодиться.

Изая относится к этому новому хобби с таким энтузиазмом, что вызывается модерировать частично закрытый чат на сайте Долларов. Настройка занимает некоторое время, но в итоге всякий раз, когда пользователь отправляет сообщение, отображается милый аватар, и это смотрится подкупающе привлекательно. Изая так очарован, что целый час просматривает цветовые коды, чтобы выбрать фон своих сообщений, и тратит весь день, решая, поставить своему аватару косички или хвостики.

Он помнит свою давнюю клятву не заходить в чаты, пока не наберется больше опыта, и сейчас Изая, несомненно, куда более опытен. На его счету самоубийства как минимум пяти девушек — восьми, если считать попытки, — он настоящий эксперт в манипуляции и сборе информации, а его отыгрыш женской роли в сети безупречен.

В тот день он возвращается в старый IRC канал Shonen Jump под другим ником, узнает нынешнее местонахождение Марон в интернете и начинает систематическую кампанию, чтобы испортить ее репутацию, уничтожить карьеру и довести ее до нервного срыва. Время от времени он прерывается, чтобы модерировать чат Долларов, представляться новым пользователям и банить людей с неприглядными аватарами, тусклыми цветами сообщений или предлагающих скучные темы для разговора.

Ему давно не было так хорошо. Всегда приятно находиться в окружении людей.

***

Старая куртка Изаи вся истрепалась. Привычная спутница, она была с ним со средней школы — ее он носил, когда играл с Шизуо. Изая использовал куртку в качестве своего рода опознавательного знака, на манер того, как животные предупреждают, что они ядовиты, — так как Шизуо, очевидно, не был человеком и вряд ли бы понял тонкие намеки на языке тела.

Он не видел Шизуо уже год или два, но, возможно, пришло время вновь напомнить о себе. Ему надо что-то сделать, чтобы отличиться, — старый Изая играл по-мелкому, но теперь он исправился. Нужно что-то, что выделит его; что-то, что проведет границу между Изаей тогда и Изаей сейчас.

Ему нужна новая куртка. Разумеется, ничего из магазина не подойдет: куртка должна быть выполнена на заказ, чтобы соответствовать его уникальным потребностям. Одежда делает человека, и готовая низкопробная куртка может подойти информатору мелкой ничтожной толпы, но никак не такому человеку, как Орихара Изая.

Он делает наброски дизайнов, отвергая их один за другим. Плащ будет смотреться слишком нескладно, в спортивной куртке с его телосложением он будет похож на школьника, пиджак не подойдет его худой фигуре. Изае хочется ровных, простых линий, а кнопки разрушат иллюзию, поэтому он выбирает тонкую, почти незаметную молнию.

Куртка будет черной, конечно, но в чем-то черном и элегантном он будет выглядеть слишком угрожающе, слишком опасно. Наемный убийца — не тот образ, который Изая хочет изобразить, и также нужно что-то, что смягчило бы края: он не хочет показывать свои руки.

Меховая отделка по краям кажется подходящим решением. Это классика вне времени, а кремового цвета мех оттеняет его бледную кожу. Но как будто чего-то не хватает: это все еще слишком элегантно, да и мех может создать впечатление, что он слишком щегольский и богатый, чтобы быть в курсе того, что происходит на улицах Икебукуро. Получая информацию от подонков и отбросов, Изая будет выглядеть совершенно неуместно.

Именно тогда он решает добавить капюшон. Довольно необычный шаг — делает его похожим скорее на беспечного подростка, пытающегося играть с крутыми парнями, чем на кого-то по-настоящему сообразительного, а раз так, больше шансов, что люди, с которыми он будет вести дела, сболтнут что-то лишнее. Изая выбирает пушистую меховую отделку, а не что-то более изысканное: так куртка будет выглядеть дешевле, чем на самом деле, но зато он будет казаться более открытым и вызывающим доверие.

Когда Изая встречает якудза в следующий раз, уже после визита к портному, они окидывают его быстрыми, но внимательными взглядами. Один из них отмечает, что ему больше нравилась старая куртка Изаи, но сам он носит дешевую рубашку и истрепанный пиджак, так что Изая игнорирует замечание. В тот день они разговаривают гораздо более непринужденно, спокойно болтая в его присутствии, называют несколько имен, мест и дат, прежде чем их лидер приказывает им заткнуться. Подчиненные лишь пожимают плечами и возобновляют разговор уже шепотом.

Изая рассеянно оглаживает мех на манжетах. Ему не слышно, о чем они шепчутся, но диктофон в потайном кармане куртки должен разобрать их речь, а после небольшой обработки разговор станет ясным, как день.

В конце концов, ему нужно не их одобрение: всего через пару недель он встретит того, кого ждет.

***

Ухмыляясь, Изая выходит из полицейской машины, освещенный светом мигающих сирен. Шагает медленно, неспешно — не хочет испортить момент, выглядя излишне нетерпеливым увидеть давнего знакомого. Это дебют нового Изаи, и все должно пройти идеально.

Шизуо яростно кричит, откидывая назад голову, словно пойманное в ловушку животное, обезумевшее от страха и ужаса. Он не может вырваться, он прижат к стене и окружен.

Вокруг завывают полицейские сирены, дребезжит металлический забор и гудят рации, но все, что Изая слышит, — как Шизуо выкрикивает его имя.

Он улыбается.

Всегда приятно, когда тебя оценивают по достоинству.


End file.
